


黄色废料双性羡

by yaqingjei



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaqingjei/pseuds/yaqingjei





	黄色废料双性羡

醒了？”  
　　男人绷紧的俊脸上勾起一丝笑意，眼中忽然闪起的阴鸷亮光让魏婴一阵颤抖。  
　　果然下一秒魏婴两条腿就被他扛上了肩头，翘起来的阴户几乎与床面平行，男人伏低腰调整身体重心，快摆腰臀像打桩一样由上往下又沉又重地插起来，硕大的阴囊撞在他会阴处‘啪啪啪’直响。  
　　“呃！嗯！嗯！别！嗯！嗯！哥哥不要…”魏婴觉得自己的腰要断了，双手紧拽着床被，抽着气发出又短又促的媚音。肚子像要被捅穿了一样又闷又胀，阴道里像要化掉一样火热，被磨得红肿的媚肉不停地随着肉棒翻出挤进，淫水四处飞溅打湿了两人的阴户。  
　　“别什么？阿婴明明爽得很。”男人喘着粗气从两人结合的地方抹了一些滑腻的液体塞进他嘴里。  
　　“唔嗯！唔嗯！唔嗯！嗯！嗯！嗯！”腥甜的味道在口腔散开，呛得魏婴想甩头，却被男人先一步夹住了舌头，被迫吞下混着自己淫水的津液。  
　　男人随着他一起滑动喉结，抽出手指后放入自己口中又细细舔了一遍，“嗯，很香甜。”  
　　“嗯啊！嗯啊！我......我......不......不行......了......！”  
　　又被插了上百下，魏婴的头越仰越高，张着嘴抽气哀吟，阴道里的嫩肉开始一圈一圈地收紧，男人知道他快到高潮了，一手操起他白嫩的屁股，腰臀摆得更快更用力，并每当自己的肉棒插入时手上便用力将他的屁股摁向自己，坚硬地屌头已经撞开了宫口。  
　　“嗯啊......！嗯......！不要顶那里！唔..好涨..唔啊..不要顶了！那里好酸！呃啊！！！”魏婴抽气声越来越快，最后随着身体的一阵抽搐戛然而止，无边无际的快感淹没过来，阴道里瞬间洪水泛滥。  
　　男人闭着眼仰头呻吟，享受那阵暖意融融的紧迫感。  
　　等到阴道松软下来，男人退出窄道，大量透明淫水从一张一阖的小肉动流出来。   
男人放下他瘫软的腿，掰开被撞得高肿的肉唇，确定小肉洞没有受伤还能再承受一次，便把人捞起来放在自己腿上。  
魏婴还没缓过神来，趴在男人胸前喘气，男人把胀硬的肉棒重新插进去，魏婴软软地哼了一声。  
　　刚才的那一发阴道高潮废了魏婴很多体力，阴道壁也被磨得有些麻木，现在花肉敏感度降低了很多，没有刚才裹得紧。  
　　只是魏婴的女穴本就比一般女人紧窄很多，他又是初次承欢，不用力都夹得他头皮发麻，所以现在这个紧度对男人来说刚好，可以游刃有余地享受一番。  
　　“羡羡来还是我来？”男人抬起他的满是汗水的脸抵着他的唇问。  
　　魏婴失神的眼中还闪着水光，愣愣地听不懂他问的话。  
　　男人笑了笑，吻上他半开的唇，下面腰臀腿三处同时发力，魏婴被顶得在他怀里跳动起来。  
　　“唔嗯......！唔嗯......！唔......！唔......！唔......！”  
　　嘴巴被堵得严严实实，魏婴艰难地发出呻吟，这个体位男人进得很深，魏婴原本平坦的小腹被生生撑出一条粗直的印记，随着肉棒的强力抽插一鼓一鼓的，他觉得自己要被那根大肉棒撑坏了，腹腔里又爽又疼，两股极端的刺激感交叉着冲刷他的神经。  
　　男人边插他边叨着他轻颤的小舌一遍又一遍地缠吻，不停地吞噬他的呼吸和津液。  
　　“唔嗯……唔嗯……唔嗯……”强烈的肉体刺激以及缺氧让魏婴逐渐昏沉起来，身体变得更软了，春水一般柔柔地依附在这个给予自己无限痛感和快感的男人身上。  
　　看到他迷离失焦的眸中清晰地印着自己的轮廓，一股失而复得的焦怒以及狂悦在男人的胸口扩散，让他想更深更沉地主宰、占有眼前这个人。  
　 男人眼中的炙光瞬间烧得火亮，吻变得凶狠起来，几乎要把他的唇舌咬烂吞下去。下面腰臀颠动的频率也越来越快，狰狞粗壮的肉棒一下一下毫不留情地刮磨阴道壁顶撞宫口，那重木打造的大床又‘吱呀吱呀’叫起来。  
　　“唔嗯......！唔......不要了，哥哥太厉害了，今天饶过羡羡吧！唔嗯......！”  
　　初经人事的魏婴根本受不住他这样的深度和力度，腹腔里火辣辣的像要烧起来一样，几次挣扎着想要起身逃离，却都因腿软重重地跌下去撞向屌头，尖锐的爽麻让他身体不自觉地颤抖起来。  
　　男人却还嫌不够，搂在他背上的手越收越紧，像要把他融进骨血一般，让他汗湿滑腻的胸肉紧紧地贴住自己的胸膛，随着下身狂野的律动厮磨自己。  
　　“啊……啊……唔……”  
　　身体从里到外都憋闷得不行，魏婴通红的小脸皱成一团，在他唇间发出短促哀求的呜咽声，像只濒临死亡的可怜小猫。  
　　越来越强烈的窒息感让他的神经更加敏感起来，身体里翻滚的刺激一波一波地淹没过来，魏婴觉得自己要死了，脑子变得一片空白，身体各处的肌肉开始不受控制地剧烈痉挛，在提醒他，再不释放他真的要憋死了……  
　　“不行了，好难受，里头好酸好涨，不要啊啊啊啊！！！”再要窒息而亡的前一刻，魏婴颤缩着身体在男人的桎梏下翻着白眼到了高潮。  
　　绝顶的快感终于让男人终于舍得放开他红肿的双唇，魏婴的脑袋歪落到他肩膀上大口吸气，身体还再被男人粗暴的颠动，但他已经连呻吟的力气都没有了，很快阴道里的剧烈收缩蠕动的花肉被男人狠狠地操软下来，大量爱液被挤得四处飞溅。  
　　男人脸上已经热汗滚流，“乖”男人含着他圆润的耳珠吸允，“哥哥肏得羡羡舒服吗？”  
　　魏婴半睁的眼里满是浮动的水光，抽着气看那张不停晃动的俊脸。  
男人剧烈颠了两下，魏婴只能艰难地出声回应，“啊呜……不舒……啊嗯！啊……！嗯……！”  
　　男人狠狠地撞开他的宫口。  
“疼……呜嗯…………舒服……好舒服…呃啊…”  
　　“谁舒服？嗯？”  
　　“呜嗯……羡……羡羡舒服……呜……”  
　　男人怜爱地舔掉他脸颊上的热汗，“羡羡喜不喜欢被哥哥肏？”  
　　“呜……呜……喜…羡羡……啊嗯……喜……欢……哥哥……肏……”  
　　男人轻轻笑了笑眼里闪着深幽的暗光，“记住了羡羡喜欢被哥哥肏，知道吗！？”  
　　“啊……嗯…羡羡……记……记住……了……”  
　　宣示完主权后又颠了几下后突然松开手，魏婴上半身失去支撑软软地倒到床上，男人抓住他的腰臀从床上站起来，拖着他180度旋转靠在了床头上，魏婴被他倒提起来，糜红的花肉随着肉棒拔出的动作被带出洞口外，在还没有完全缩进去时，肉棒已经追过来狠插下去！  
　　“呃啊！好深！呜！顶到我了！啊！啊！”  
下体朝天，就剩后脑和脖子抵在床上，在男人又急又深的抽插下，魏婴疯狂地摇头尖叫，双手在空中胡乱挥舞，整个人就像狂风暴雨下摇摆不定的蝴蝶，娇弱而又淫靡。  
“顶到羡羡哪里了？嗯？”  
“顶到…呃啊…肚…肚子了…唔”  
　　男人任由他在空中扭曲挣扎，魏婴因自己而发出的破碎嘶哑的尖叫刺激着他的神经，男人血脉偾张，提着他越插越快。  
　　“啊！不要！不要！啊！又要来了！啊！”成倍的快感刺激让魏婴剧烈抖动起来，很快就有一股清澈的汁水从他的女穴里喷出来，接着一股再一股，全都喷溅在男人的胸腹上。  
　　男人仰起头喉结翻动，挺腰缩胯又快又猛地操磨急剧收缩的花肉，几十下之后随着一声低吼，将浓浊的精液射在了魏婴的女穴里。  
　　魏婴的身体重重的落回床上，脸上满是汗水和口水，累得连呼吸的力气都没有了。整片阴户像小馒头一样高高的肿着，小肉洞已经被操得合不拢了，一开一阖地流出混有浊白精液的淫水。  
　　把人抱起来，魏婴还在轻颤的身体瑟缩了一下，虚弱万分的哀求，“..哥哥....别..不要了....羡羡好累”  
　　餍足的男人笑着吻了吻他汗湿的额角，“不肏你，给你清理一下再睡。”  
　　魏婴这才安心闭上不停打架的眼皮。


End file.
